Why is it so hard to say goodbye?
by runthistownx
Summary: Dana got a phonecall telling her she's going to France. But it's harder to say Goodbye than she thought, especially to a heartbreaker that's took her heart away... DL. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Why is it so hard to say good-bye? **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Zoey 101._

_Why did I get that stupid phone call? _Dana sighed. Ever since last night after she got the phone call from her Mum, she's been stressing out. It wasn't like her to get crazy about leaving schools. She always have, ever since she was little. Her Mum would hook up with a new guy, they'd break up and then they'd move to somewhere new. _I bet I have been to everywhere in this country. _Dana thought, chuckling to herself.

Even though she's moved a million times and counting, she knew leaving PCA would be different. At every school before, she's made sure she wasn't close to anyone there, knowing when she moved it'll be hard to say good-bye. But PCA was different, she was forced to get close and be good friends with everyone, especially her roommates, Zoey, Nicole and her next-door neighbours, Quinn and Lola. She had also gotten close with their best guy friends, Chase, Michael and Logan, as they sit together and go to each other's dorms every night, spending each minute together.

She moved her hand up to put a curl of her hair behind her ear. She glanced around her dorm, looking at every memory the dorm had of her and her friends. She looked to see a giant picture of all 8 of them, at the school dance, looking glamorous and posing for the camera with big happy smiles. She smiled to herself, she knew PCA was the best school she's ever been to and she didn't regret her Mum moving to California. Once again, she had to move. Before going to PCA, her Mum decided that it'll be best to move to a whole new country to start their new life. That country, known as France! Before Dana came to PCA, her Mum applied her to the St. Therese' Girls Academy and if she got accepted, they moved immediately. Now, the phone call from her Mum told her that she was accepted and had to move in two weeks.

Dana fixed her necklace with a purple love heart and a D next to it. Each member of their gang had one, Zoey had Z, Nicole had N, Quinn had Q, Lola had L, Chase had C and so on. It was a necklace to represent their friendship forever that they all bought. It was kind of stupid at first but now Dana was glad she had it. All her friends were out watching a new movie called Spring Break. They all thought Dana was sick and Dana was sick, but not sick as in coughing sick. Sick in the stomach at the thought of telling her friends about moving to France.

Suddenly, the door opened, scaring Dana. She turned around on her bed to see who it was and it was all 7 of her friends, laughing and smiling. Yeah, of course they'll be happy. They didn't know what was going through Dana's mind. Dana smiled weakly at them and they all smiled back. Logan came up to Dana and sat on her bed.

"D, how you feeling?" Logan asked softly.

"Why do you care?" Dana shot back.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't know being nice was such a crime,"

"You never cared before, why now?" Dana sighed.

"Hey, don't be such an idiot about this,"

"Whatever," Dana rolled her eyes at Logan. Both of them noticed all their friends left the room, not wanting to hear their fighting.

"You scared them off, why can't you be nice for once? Maybe there's something going on, making you feel angry but don't take it out on us," Logan scolded Dana. Dana had a wave of anger going over her and Logan could sense the anger in her eyes.

"You don't know what is going on!" Dana yelled, she couldn't keep it in anymore. Her eyes started flowing tears, and each tear was gently wiped away by Logan's thumb.

"Hey Dana, tell me what's going on," Logan whispered.

"Let me tell you, my whole life, no one gave any attention to me. I was always ignored and my first father hit me all the time. No one has ever cared about me and how I feel!" Dana said. Logan grabbed her and hugged her tightly, hopefully showing her how much he did care about her. Dana sobbed into Logan's shirt.

"Dana, I'm sorry about your life. But I care about you, I always have and always will. All of our friends do, but especially me..." Logan told her. Dana glanced up into his eyes. "Dana, I love you," he added.

Dana saw in his eyes sincerity and knew he was telling the truth. Secretly, Dana loved Logan back but she couldn't let his heart get broken in two weeks when she left.

Dana stood up and opened the door for him to leave.

"Please go," Dana croaked out. Logan's jaw dropped in shock and disappointment and anger flashed to his eyes.

"I just told you I loved you, and this is what you do?" Logan questioned. Dana shook her head and pushed him out.

"You know what Dana? I don't love you anymore, I take it back. You're just too selfish to know what love is!" Logan yelled through the door from the outside. Dana's eyes filled with hurt.

"You have no idea what's going on, so go away!" Dana yelled back.

She quickly ran back to her bed and wrapped the comforter around her tightly. She squeezed a little teddy bear she got from her friends and started crying all over again. She didn't mean to hurt Logan; she just couldn't be in a relationship with him, knowing she's leaving in two weeks. Zoey and Nicole quietly opened the door and walked in.

"You hurt Logan pretty bad D," Nicole said.

"I know," Dana shrugged, crying.

"Why? I know you love him," Zoey smiled sympathetically.

"I do, I just can't be with him, knowing what's going on in my life,"

"What's going on?" Nicole asked.

"I'm leaving PCA for France in two weeks, that's what's going on!"

**How was it? I think I like writing in Dana's POV. Somehow, I can relate to it. Although, nothing like that's ever happened in my life before. :) Anyways, can you please review? I will update soon if you do. Please & Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why is it so hard to say Goodbye? **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoey 101.

"What? You're leaving for France?" Zoey exclaimed, shocked from the recent news.

"Yes, I am. That's why I've been acting all cranky," Dana replied sadly.

"Isn't she always cranky?" Nicole whispered to Zoey, confused.

"I heard that," Dana snapped. Nicole immediately shut up after that.

"You got to tell the guys," Zoey suggested. Dana shook her head, not wanting to talk to the boys. Nicole and Zoey thought differently and Nicole picked up the purple cordless phone and dialled the boys' dorm. They were coming in a few minutes and Dana sat up, playing with her fingers trying to find a way to explain the news.

There was a knock on the door and Zoey glanced at Dana who nodded and she opened the door. Chase and Michael stumbled into the room, no sight of Logan. Dana looked confused and upset at the same time.

"Sorry, Logan's not coming," Chase said.

"He's at the beach, he always goes there when he's upset," Michael added.

"Yeah I know," Dana bit her bottom lip. "I have something to say,"

"What's that Cruz?" Michael asked.

"I'm leaving for France in two weeks," Dana answered, not looking up to her friends.

"Aw, Dana! We're going to miss you!" Chase said, rushing to hug her.

"Thanks, but can I go see Logan?" Dana politely asked. Chase and Michael nodded.

Dana thanked them and ran to put on her black ankle-cut converse and hurried to the beach to find Logan. They both had a special spot at the beach, they both shared, the giant grey rock at the secluded area of the beach. Dana ran without stopping to that place and saw a tanned boy with curly blonde-brown hair sitting on the rock. She sat next to him, Logan turned to look who it was then he stood up, ready to walk away.

"Logan," Dana said, loudly. He stopped then turned to look at her.

"What do you want Dana?" Logan snapped. Dana sighed.

"I love you, but I'll tell you why I can't?" Dana asked. Logan nodded.

"I'm moving to France, in two weeks. I don't want to go out with you because I know that when I leave, it'll be harder to leave and it'll break your heart and I don't want to do that to you. To lead you on and then to leave you," Dana explained. Logan's face went from hurt to sadness. He sat next to Dana and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Logan asked.

"I couldn't," Dana whispered.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy," Logan sighed.

"Same here, maybe we could go out and then have a long-distance relationship?"

"Of course, I wouldn't cheat. I love you too much," Dana blushed after Logan said that and kissed him softly. After the kiss, Logan hugged Dana and kissed her again.

**Four Weeks Later, Dana in France & Logan at PCA. **

**Dana POV: **

"Hey Dana, a package came for you," Dana's roommate Brittany said, handing her a medium-sized brown box and a tiny black box. Dana rushed to the boxes and went to see who it was from. One from her friends, Zoey, Nicole, Michael and Chase and the tiny one was from Logan, her boyfriend. She smiled hugely. She opened up the box from her friends first and saw some CD's from Good Charlotte and her other favourite bands, some pictures of the gang, a skull necklace with a red "D" charm and a giant card with messages from her friends:

_**Dana Cruz, **_

_**I hope you're having an awesome time in France right now. You're lucky you left just before exam week because right now, everyone's going crazy and asking me for help, once again. Although it is sad you couldn't come to Mystic Beach for our end-of-exam tradition. Hope you're doing well at your new school and we hope to see you again. We miss you heaps and we really wish for you to come back to PCA because we're all going crazy missing you! **_

_**Lots of love and luck, **_

_**Zoey.**_

_Dana! I miss you so much! Do you miss me? Because I miss you now! I hope you're doing well in your new school. I miss you yelling at me for my hairdryer, and I miss your messed up bed. Even though we weren't close, I miss you so much! Come back to PCA one day! PLEASE!_

_xox Nicole :)_

_**Dear Dana Cruz, **_

_**We miss you a lot and we love you. We miss you thrashing us in basketball, your fighting with Logan and your attitude. But we also miss our best girl-friend. Well, Michael's best girl-friend and Chase's second best girl-friend. We miss how we can talk to you easily and your funny comebacks. Please visit us one day, we love you. **_

_**Michael & Chase (: **_

Dana wiped a small tear away; she couldn't believe she was crying about missing them. She loved their messages and the time and money they had to make this, buy it and send it all the way to France. She then put the stuff on one side and picked up the black box. She opened it to see a small gold bracelet with the letters DC in black, then a red plus sign, then LR in black then ending that was a red love heart. She smiled as she slipped on the bracelet, she couldn't believe Logan had the time to do this for her. She then saw a small white note in the box saying: _**Please go to the bridge over the pond at your school.**_

Dana looked confused, how did he know there was a bridge and a pond at her school. She shrugged and slipped on her shoes and grabbed her phone and walked to the bridge. Once there, Dana stood on the bridge, leaning over to look at the pond. She then felt a presence of a person behind her; she slowly turned to see her boyfriend there.

"LOGAN?" Dana shrieked. Logan nodded and pulled her closer.

"Hey D, I see you're wearing the bracelet," Logan smiled and touched the bracelet.

"You have one too?" Dana asked, seeing the bracelet on Logan's wrist. He nodded.

"Gosh, what are you doing here? I thought you had exams?" Dana said.

"We did, we sent that package to you last week, so exams are over and now there are holidays and I came to visit you," Logan whispered. Dana blushed and kissed her boyfriend.

"Turn around," Logan instructed. Dana rolled her eyes and turned around to see her other friends, Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Michael standing together. Dana's mouth opened in shock and she ran up to them pulling them all in a group hug. Logan also joined them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dana asked.

"Well, Logan paid for our flights as we missed you so much and we're here!" Zoey smiled. Dana jumped at Logan pulling him in the tightest hug ever. The others laughed and they hugged them as well.

"Logan, you are the best boyfriend ever," Dana smiled brightly.

"I knew that," Logan smirked. They kissed each other in happiness to be in each other's presence again with all of them together again. Not even the fact that they live in completely different countries could stop them from being apart...

**I really like this story and now I wish that I had a boyfriend that did that. :) Dana's one lucky girl to date a hot guy (Logan) and him doing the sweetest thing ever. :D Well it was a two-shot. Now two-shot is finished, now I can write a new story.**


End file.
